Demons
by emmytsa
Summary: Mary confronts one of her demons.
1. Chapter 1

**DEMONS  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Danny/Mary; slight Danny/Other  
Disclaimer: I don't own Las Vegas. Things would be a lot different if I did.  
Summary: Mary confronts one of her demons. **

Chapter 1

The incessant pounding woke Danny from a sound sleep. Pulling on a t-shirt, he quickly headed towards the door. It was almost 4AM and Danny couldn't imagine who would be knocking at this hour. When he glanced through the peephole his heart leapt into his throat. He unlocked the door and had her in his arms before she even realized he was there.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

Mary was sobbing so hard she could barely catch her breath. Danny realized he was supporting all her weight so he quickly scooped her up and carried her to the couch.

"Mary, you've got to calm down. Tell me what's going on. Are you hurt?"

Mary shook her head from side to side, but it remained buried in Danny's chest. He stroked her back and whispered what he hoped were comforting words in her ear until she calmed enough to lift her face to look at him.

"My…," Mary's voice drifted off as she caught sight of the figure emerging from Danny's bedroom.

Danny noticed Mary's eyes were focused behind him and he turned his head to see what had distracted her.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry," Mary stuttered as she quickly pulled herself from Danny's embrace and stumbled for the door.

"Mary, wait. Don't go. Just tell me what's going on."

"I'm so sorry. I never should have come here," she said as Penny came to stand next to Danny, putting a possessive hand around his waist.

Danny stepped away from Penny and reached for Mary's hand which already had a firm grasp of the door handle.

"Danny, please let me go," she begged.

"Mary, just give me a second and I'll drive you home," he turned towards the bedroom to get his shoes and Mary took that opportunity to run.

She ran as fast as she could for her car, Danny following close behind. His bare feet slowed him down on the loose gravel and he reached her a half a second too late. Danny's frantic pleas for her to stop were drowned out by the sound of screeching tires as she pulled out of the parking lot and sped off into the night.

"What the hell was that all about?" Penny asked as Danny returned to the apartment a few moments later.

"I don't know. I have to find her," was his terse reply as he pulled on his jeans and sat on the bed to tie his shoes.

"Danny, it's the middle of the night. I'm sure whatever it is can wait until morning."

"Are you serious? You saw her just now, Penny! I haven't seen her like that since…" his voice trailed off as he remembered the last time he'd seen Mary so upset. He shuddered at the thought of anyone hurting her like that again.

"Since when?"

When it was obvious Danny wasn't going to answer, Penny continued, "Sweetie, it's not your job to take care of Mary anymore. Don't you think it's time you realized that? I'm sure she's just upset seeing that you've moved on."

Danny ignored Penny's comments as he headed for his car. The sound of the apartment door slamming and something glass shattering told him he'd probably be hearing about it later.

Once in his car, Danny decided to try the Montecito first in case Mary had gone to talk to one of the girls. Mike was working the late shift tonight so Danny called the security room.

"Mike, it's Danny. Have you seen Mary?"

"No, why? I thought this was your night off?"

"Mary showed up at my apartment almost hysterical. When she saw Penny there she flipped and ran off before I could find out what was wrong."

"I'm pretty sure she hasn't been here, but I'll run a check."

"Thanks. I'm going to call Jake and find out what the hell is going on."

"I don't think he's gonna know."

"What do you mean? She lives with the guy. I swear to God if he's hurt her…"

"I don't think this has anything to do with Jake," Mike's reply was hesitant.

"Mike, what do you know?"

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"Mike, I'll take the heat, just tell me what the hell's going on," Danny demanded.

"Mary's not living with Jake anymore. She moved out about three weeks ago."

"WHAT? Why am I just hearing about this now? And how do you know?"

"She needed help moving her things so she asked me. She made me promise not to tell anyone, man. I'm sorry."

"Where did you move her to?"

Danny took down the address and made a quick turn off the strip to head towards Mary's new apartment, praying she would be there.

------

The sun was just coming up as Danny returned to the Montecito, no closer to finding Mary than when he started.

"Any luck, man?" Mike asked as soon as Danny stepped off the elevator into the security room.

"She's not there. Did you ask the girls?"

"Yeah, no one has heard from her since about two this morning. Delinda said she got some sort of package after the concert and then she just took off.:

"Can you run a check on her credit cards? I'm going to talk to the front desk and see if they can tell me who dropped off the package."

Ten minutes later Mike came barreling through the lobby where Danny was on the verge of losing his temper with one of the early morning desk clerks who refused to give him the information he needed.

"Danny, she bought a plane ticket to Baltimore this morning," Mike yelled as he hurdled a pile of luggage in the middle of the floor.

"Baltimore?

"Yeah, it left at 6:30AM and is scheduled to arrive in Baltimore at noon our time."

"OK, keep running her cards. She's bound to use one for something when she lands."

"Where are you going?"

"To pack."

-----

Danny took the steps to his apartment two at a time. The next flight for Baltimore left in a little less than two hours and he needed to hurry if he was going to make it.

"Did you find her?"

Penny's voice startled him as he walked past the kitchen.

"No. I have to go out of town and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone," Danny didn't even stop to look at her as he hurried into the bedroom.

"But I made an appointment for us to look at that apartment tomorrow at the new Trump Building."

Danny pulled out his duffle and began filling it with clothes.

"Penny, I told you I don't want to look at anymore apartments until I decide what I want to do with the house."

"I know, sweetie, but $2 million is a lot of money and you really should start thinking about these things. Real estate is the hottest investment in Vegas right now," Penny called out from the kitchen as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

"I know, but I just can't deal with that now. Besides, only half of that money is mine anyway."

Penny stopped what she was doing and walked into the bedroom, a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Only half of that money is mine. My dad left the other half to Mary."

"Danny, that's ridiculous. You're his son."

"Mary was very important to him and he wanted to make sure she was taken care of."

"What is it about this girl?" Penny muttered under her breath.

"What?" Danny was searching for his extra razor blades and only half listening to what she was saying.

"I said 'I'm sure your father meant well' but you should really look into contesting the Will."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that money is yours! Mary doesn't need it. The Porter family has more money than they know what to do with and if she plays her cards right she'll be set for life."

Her last statement finally got his attention and he replayed the entire conversation in his head. In fact, he began recalling every conversation he'd ever had with this girl. The realization hit Danny like a ton of bricks and he could have kicked himself for being such a fool.

Danny took a deep breath and considered his next words very carefully.

"My father wanted Mary to be taken care of and I intend to honor his wishes. And even if he hadn't made provisions for it in his Will, I would have done it myself."

Penny realized she'd said too much and quickly tried to backpedal.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I know she's important to you, it's just…"

Danny held a hand up for her to stop.

"She's more than that, Penny. She is now and always will be the most important person in my life."

Penny stared at Danny in shock, not knowing how to respond to his stunning revelation.

"I think you should go. I won't be needing your _services_ anymore," Danny's words were harsh, but he was beyond caring.

"You'll be sorry for this, Danny McCoy. You're making a huge mistake," Penny spat as she quickly gathered her things.

"Nope, for once I know I got it right. Now, you've got ten seconds to get your gold-digging ass out of my life and if you try to cause trouble for me or anyone else, you'll be the one who's sorry."

Penny let out a frustrated screech as she stomped through the living room. Danny winced at the sound of the knob crunching through the sheetrock as the front door was thrown violently open.

"You break one more thing and I'm going to send you a bill," he called after her as she made her way into the hallway. Penny's only response was a wave of her middle finger and then she was gone.

"_What did I ever see in that girl?_" Danny thought to himself as he closed the door and rushed to grab the last items he needed for the trip. Mike would be there any minute to take him to the airport. He just hoped that Mary would be okay until he could get to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEMONS  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Danny/Mary  
Disclaimer: See Ch 1.**

Chapter 2

As she sat in her rental car outside Baltimore Regional Medical Center, Mary tried desperately to get her emotions under control. She had been driving around for hours trying to work up the nerve to confront someone she thought she'd never see again. Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked at the letter again.

_My Dear Mary, _

I'm sorry it has been so long. I know you've grown into a beautiful young woman and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for not being there. I remembered how much you always liked this and I wanted you to have it. I'm very sick and the doctors say I may not have much longer.

Love always,  
Momma

The letter went on to give her mother's contact information and the hospital where she had been admitted, but it was not the words that had sent Mary into an emotional tailspin, it was the item she now held in her hand. Encased in a small glass globe, Radio City Music Hall stood out brightly behind a blanket of falling snow. Mary could not stop her tears as she remembered its significance.

As a small child, Mary had been fascinated with the beautiful snow globe. Her mother kept it on a high shelf in her bedroom and forbade Mary from ever going near it. Not understanding her mother's reasons, she succumbed to her childish curiosity one day and climbed up to retrieve it. When Kathleen Connell found her standing on a chair near the bookcase precariously reaching for the object, she yanked her young daughter by the hair and locked her in the closet. Mary screamed for hours, terrified as she sat alone in the dark room, but her mother never responded. After what seemed like an eternity her father opened the door. Mary clung to him as--in one of his rare moments of compassion--he carried her to bed, careful of the Jack Daniels bottle that lay empty beside his wife's sleeping form.

After that incident, Mary became the perfect child. She tried her best to be as pleasing as possible. She never talked back, never spoke out of turn and always did what she was told. By the time she was four she was completely self-sufficient. The only time she allowed herself to truly act like a child was when she was with the McCoys. It didn't change much at home, but that never stopped Mary from trying to make her mother happy.

Mary never understood why her mother hated her. Kathleen Connell was cold and distant and did nothing to hide her disgust and contempt for her young daughter. She always said Mary was too needy, too clingy and did nothing but whine. In reality Mary was just desperate for love and affection, something that was severely lacking in the Connell household.

Mary remembered with perfect clarity the day she first realized there was something wrong with her family. She'd always thought the yelling and punishments her mother inflicted were normal, but as she spent more time with the McCoys, she realized those things did not go on in every home.

_One day when they were five, she and Danny had been playing in the backyard when his mom called them in for a snack. Mary wiped her feet on the mat, but somehow when she walked into the house a trace of mud made its way onto the carpet. While Danny ran into the kitchen, oblivious to Mary's distress, she frantically searched for something to clean up the mess. That's where Connie McCoy found her a few minutes later--her face red from crying and scrubbing at the carpet with her sock. _

"Mary, sweetie, what are you doing?" Mrs. McCoy asked as she gently stilled Mary's hands.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I'll clean it up. I swear I will. Please don't be mad at me," Mary choked out between sobs.

Mary didn't know it then, but thinking back she realized she wasn't the only one who figured it out that day. The look on Connie McCoy's face had been one of horror and heartbreak.

She immediately scooped the tiny girl in her arms and headed for the bathroom.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Mary?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Can you sit at the table and eat your cookies until I get back?"

"I want to go with Mary."

"Not right now, baby. I promise Mary's okay and I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Danny didn't look convinced, but he did as his mom said.

Once in the bathroom, Mrs. McCoy wiped Mary's face with a cool washcloth and smoothed her long red hair away from her face. Once her sobs quieted to only an occasional hiccup she carried her to the bedroom. Sitting in the large rocker Larry had made for her when Danny was born, Connie cradled the little girl close to her chest and began humming a quiet tune as she gently rocked her to sleep.

Mary woke later that day wrapped in a soft blanket on top of the McCoy's bed. Danny was asleep beside her, his small hand holding hers even in slumber. She left the bedroom and tiptoed into the kitchen where the sound of arguing made her stop short.

"Larry, you didn't see her today. She was hysterical over a little mud on the floor."

"Honey, I know you're concerned, but what can we do? She doesn't have any bruises that I've seen …"

"Bruises! You want to wait until they beat her before we do anything?"

"Connie, you know that's not what I meant. It's just we don't have any proof. If we confront them they may never let her come over again."

"What are we supposed to do, Larry?"

"All we can do is love her. We'll keep her with us as much as possible and try to give her everything she's obviously not getting at home."

It was at that moment Larry noticed the little redhead peeking around the corner.

"Hey, sweetie," he said as he scooped her up, "Did you have a nice nap."

Mary nodded her head before asking, "Do I have to go home now?"

"I'll call your mommy and see if it's okay if you stay for dinner. Would you like that?"

Mary's only reply was another tentative nod.

"Why don't you go wake up Danny," Larry asked as he kissed her head and set her down.

Mary ran excitedly from the room to wake her best friend as Connie McCoy wearily dialed the Connell's number.

It was obvious to Mary now that her mother blamed her for everything that had gone wrong in her life. Kathleen had been a Vegas showgirl with dreams of being a Rockette when Frank Connell waltzed into the Flamingo and swept her off her feet. She was pregnant within a year and her dreams of moving to New York ended. It wasn't long after Mary was born that she turned to pills and alcohol and the real abuse began. Though the abuse some times escalated into physical violence, the emotional and mental toll it took on Mary was much worse than the bruises her mother left on her body.

When her father's abuse began at the age of thirteen, Mary found the courage to tell her mother. She could still hear the woman's eerily calm voice in her head.

_"You shouldn't tell such lies, Mary." _

"It's not a lie, momma, I swear. Please tell me what to do?"

"You're a big girl now and sometimes big girls just have to deal with things."

The thought of her mother's words still haunted Mary. Two weeks later she came home from school to an empty house. Her mother was gone, leaving nothing but her signature on divorce papers served on Frank the next day. After that Mary became locked inside a different kind of hell, one that would take years and a determined Danny McCoy to rescue her from.

Now Mary was the determined one. She had to put an end to the pain from her past before it consumed her. No matter how hard she had tried to overcome it, the fear her mother had left her with all those years ago had not gone away. With a shaky breath and a look of resolve she headed into the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**DEMONS  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Danny/Mary  
Disclaimer: See Ch 1. **

Chapter 3

Danny ran through the airport towards the Hertz counter. He'd called Mike as soon as his plane touched down and learned that Mary had rented a car from them and made one call from her cell phone to Baltimore Regional Medical Center.

After an eternity in line at the rental agency he headed for the hospital. He could not imagine who Mary had come to see in Baltimore. He'd asked Mike to run a check on her father and learned that he was living quietly with his third wife in Carson City. Danny felt somewhat relieved that Frank Connell was not the one who had caused Mary this most recent distress, but the relief did little to assuage the sick feeling in his stomach.

As he pulled into the visitor's parking lot he searched desperately for a space. Finally spotting one towards the back, he quickly pulled in and headed towards the entrance. As he made his way through the maze of cars and towards the hospital entrance, something caused him to turn his head to the right. He didn't know how it was possible in the sea of vehicles, but three spaces over from the pedestrian walkway Danny spotted her in a gray Chevy Malibu—her head was in her hands and he could not see her face, but he would know that red hair anywhere. Danny noticed as he got closer to the car that her body was obviously shaking with sobs.

He hated to startle her, but figured it was inevitable considering her current state of emotion. Danny cautiously crouched down so that his head was level with the driver's side window and tapped gently on the glass.

Mary's head jerked up at the noise and the sight of her face caused Danny's heart to shatter into a million pieces. Mary's expression changed from fear to shock and then to relief. She quickly opened the door, almost knocking Danny over, and fell out of the car into his arms. He held her as best he could as he leaned his back against the car next to hers.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's going to be okay. I'm here."

Mary gasped for air as her sobs became uncontrollable.

"Oh, God, Mary, you're scaring me. Please calm down, baby," Danny pleaded as he cradled her closer.

After what seemed like forever Mary's breathing finally evened out and her body became still. Danny realized she was asleep and carefully stood up from the pavement with her in his arms. He managed to lock the door of her rental car and close it with his hip before heading towards his own vehicle.

By the time they reached the nearby hotel Mary was awake, but she had yet to say a word. Danny helped her through the lobby and up to the room Mike had booked for them. Once they were inside Danny steered her towards the bathroom and found a washcloth which he soaked with water. He carefully wiped her face with the cool cloth, pushing her hair back from her face as she kept her eyes closed, silent tears still sliding down her cheeks. He ran the cloth across her neck and then down each of her arms, hoping it was as comforting to her now as it had been when they were little and his mom would do it.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?"

Mary shook her head from side to side in answer to his question.

Danny took a deep breath and reached out to caress her face. He silently willed her to look at him before finally asking, "What's going on, Mary? Why are you in Baltimore?"

Mary glanced away, unable to see the look in his eyes as she told him, "I came to see my mother," her voice breaking on the last word.

Danny was speechless. Kathy Connell was definitely someone he thought they'd never hear from again. He now understood Mary's torment, but what he couldn't understand was Mary's need to see the woman who'd abandoned her.

"I needed to know. I needed to know why she left," Mary said by way of explanation to his unspoken question.

"Did she give you a reason?"

"She didn't love me."

"Mary…," Danny started to protest, but Mary cut him off.

"She didn't think about me at all, Danny. She didn't care. She just wanted to get away so she did."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Do you know why she contacted me? I thought it was because she wanted to clear her conscience, but it wasn't. She wanted money. She saw my picture in the paper with Jake and she wanted money," Mary's distress increased as she recounted her visit with her mother.

_Mary's resolve was beginning to wane as she neared her mother's hospital room. She tried to ease the butterflies in her stomach as she pushed open the heavy door and stepped inside. It had been 15 years and she wasn't sure what to expect. Mary's mother lay in the bed asleep, her once-beautiful red hair hanging in limp strings past her shoulders, her eyes sunken in and her pallor a sickly yellow brought on by years of nicotine addiction. There was an older man sitting in the chair next to the bed, but he was turned away from its occupant, engrossed in a Nascar race on the television. At the sound of the door opening he turned his attention to Mary. _

"You must be Mary. I'm Fred Ricks—your stepdad," quickly standing up, he reached to hug her but Mary recoiled at his touch. Her mother's taste in men had certainly not improved over the years. Fred Ricks gave Mary the creeps and she'd only known him for 30 seconds.

Unsure of how to proceed after Mary's reaction, Fred stuttered nervously, "Well, I'm sure you want to talk to your mom so I'll just give you two some time," he reached over and gave his wife's arm a shake, startling her from sleep.

"Kathy, wake up. Your daughter's here to see you."

Fred was careful to give Mary plenty of room as he exited the room.

"Well, look at you. My baby girl's all grown up."

When Mary didn't respond, her mother continued, "I know you're mad at me so let's just get it all out in the open. I'm sure you have some things you want to say so go ahead—speak your mind."

"Why?" Mary's voice was barely a whisper.

"Why what?" Her mother asked, confused.

"Why did you leave me?"

Kathy rolled her eyes, "Not everything's about you, Mary." Seeing Mary's horrified expression at those words, Kathy tried to explain, "I wasn't happy with your father so I left. It had nothing to do with you."

"How can you say that? I was your child."

"You were old enough to take care of yourself, besides you spent every waking minute at the McCoy's anyways."

"You knew what he was doing to me and you still left. You left me with that monster!"

"Are you still going on about that? You could have stopped him, you know."

"I WAS A CHILD!" Mary screamed.

Her mother looked shocked at the outburst, "Don't you talk to me like that. I deserve some respect."

Mary laughed incredulously, "Respect? What have you ever done to earn my respect?"

"I'm your mother."

"You're not my mother, you're a monster—just like him."

Kathy stared at her daughter, speechless.

"Why did you ask me to come here since you obviously have no intention of apologizing? What do you want from me?" Mary was barely hanging onto her last thread of sanity as she questioned her mother.

"I told you in the letter that I'm sick. I just wanted to see you."

Mary looked skeptical, so her mother elaborated, "I like to keep up with things in Vegas and I saw a picture of you and your boyfriend at some charity event. You did good for yourself. Fred says the Porters have more money than God. I was worried you'd make the same mistakes as me and end up with someone like Danny McCoy."

Mary tried to ignore the sting of the last statement as she processed the meaning of her mother's words .

"I'm not with Jake anymore so if it's money you want you'll have to look for it somewhere else."

Her mother shook her head in obvious disgust, "I should have known you'd screw it up. I thought maybe you'd made something of yourself, but you're still the same clingy little child I left all those years ago aren't you? You probably smothered him to death until he couldn't' wait to get away—just like you did me," the older woman's voice was dripping with venom.

Those were the last words Mary heard as she ran from the room and out of the hospital.

When she finished the story, Danny just looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe someone could be so cruel to their own child. He held Mary's head in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry, Mary. I don't know what to say except you can't believe any of it."

"I don't think I can deal with this anymore. It's too much." Mary struggled to breathe as the sobs overtook her again.

Danny had never heard her so full of hopelessness and it scared him beyond belief. He carried her to the bed as she continued to cry. After laying her down, he reached for the bedside lamp and with a flick of the switch, the room was bathed in moonlight.

He lay down beside her and held her body tightly to his chest, one hand around her shoulders and the other buried in her hair. He whispered words of love and devotion in her ear and trailed soft kisses down the side of her face until her tears subsided and she fell into a restless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**DEMONS  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Danny/Mary  
Disclaimer: See Ch 1. **

Chapter 4

Danny woke up a few hours later with a start. Something wasn't right and it took him a moment to realize that Mary was no longer in his arms. He sat up in bed and scanned the dark room. When he noticed the French doors open he leapt from the bed and out to the balcony.

"I'm not going to jump," her soft voice startled him.

The horrible feeling that had flooded Danny left his body in a rush and he turned around and sank to the ground, his back sliding down the concrete railing. He searched for her eyes in the darkness, but could barely make out the shadowed outline of her body.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed some fresh air."

Danny took deep breaths as he tried to slow his racing heart.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me," Mary spoke again.

"It's twenty years of holding everything inside, Mary. You've always tried to be strong. No matter what happened you pasted a smile on your face and pretended everything was going to be alright. You can't keep doing that. When we get back to Vegas, I want you to talk to someone."

"Oh, Danny, I can't…"

"Yes you can. You have to get this out, Mary. It's slowly eating away at you. Promise me you'll at least try. I'll even go with you if you want."

"Oh, that would probably go over really well with Penny," Mary deadpanned, but then her tone turned very serious, "I'm so sorry about this morning, I hope it didn't cause any problems."

"It didn't, but Penny and I are over. She was only after my money."

Mary couldn't help but chuckle at his words, "And here I thought she was just using you for sex."

"Well, I'm sure that was a big part of it. I am irresistible," Danny responded to her teasing.

Mary smiled at him in the darkness. The silence that stretched between them was comfortable, but charged with energy.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jake?" Danny finally asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't make it work. Everyone kept saying how great it was that I'd finally gotten everything I ever wanted, so I guess I was just ashamed that it still wasn't enough."

Danny sensed she was leaving something out. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"It doesn't matter. It's over now."

"Mary, what aren't you telling me?"

"We had other issues," Mary blushed furiously, "Danny, please don't make me talk about this."

"Mary, you know you can tell me anything and I'll still love you."

Touched by his words Mary took a deep breath and tried to explain, "I never felt completely comfortable with Jake. I could never _relax_ enough to really enjoy being with him."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, a perplexed expression passing over his face.

"Danny, please don't make me say the words," Mary pleaded, her embarrassment escalating.

Realization suddenly dawned on Danny and his expression changed.

"Okay, I get it, but I'm not sure I understand. You never had that problem before, right? You certainly didn't have that problem with me. Oh, God, please tell me you never had that problem with me?" Danny asked, horrified.

Mary got up from her spot in the chair and walked to the railing.

"You really don't know, do you?"

At his confusion, she went on, "Danny, until I met Jake I had never been with anyone but you."

Danny stood up and turned his body so he could see her face.

"You mean all those years?"

"Pathetic, huh?" Mary spoke, her voice heavy with unshed tears.

"After everything that happened to me it was just so difficult to trust anyone. But I never had that problem with you. When I was with you I always felt completely safe. I'm just afraid I'm never going to find that again."

Danny ran his hands softly up and down her arms, causing goose bumps to form on her flesh. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Then maybe you should stop looking."

Mary pushed him away and headed back into the room, "Oh, I should just be miserable and alone the rest of my life. Thanks."

Following quickly behind Danny grabbed her arm and turned her to face him again, "No, maybe you should stop looking because you've already found it."

"Danny…"

"I know we've had some problems, but I'm not ready to give up on us. I thought I'd lost you to Jake and it nearly killed me, but I was willing to let you go because all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. I realize now that I made a mistake. I should have fought for you, I should have let you know how much you mean to me. I love you."

Mary tried hard not to break down again at Danny's beautiful words. She put her hand on his cheek and looked with sadness into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Danny, but it would never work."

Mary turned away from him and crossed the room as she continued, "Let's face it, I'm a frigid, emotionally stunted doormat with abandonment issues. Between my mother and my father it's a wonder I'm not some crazed serial killer. You said yourself I need to be in therapy…"

"Stop it! I'm not going to listen to you put yourself down like that!"

Danny's sudden anger stunned Mary into silence.

"I don't know how it happened, but somehow two of the most horrible people ever to walk this earth found each other and created an angel," tears were falling from both of their eyes now, but Danny continued, "You are the most beautiful, kind, caring, loving woman I have ever known and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Mary opened her mouth to protest, but Danny stopped her. "I know you're scared—so am I—but I can't let that fear keep me from being with you anymore."

Danny took her head in his hands and tilted her face to look at him, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me, tell me you don't want to be with me!"

"Danny, I . . ."

"TELL ME!"

"I… I can't," Mary choked out.

Danny's mouth crashed into hers with such passion she almost couldn't stay upright. Suddenly, they were clawing and grasping at each other, desperate for contact. Mary's hands ran through the smooth hair at the base of Danny's neck, pulling his head closer to her as she devoured his mouth. Danny held her so tightly he was sure he'd leave bruises, but he couldn't force himself to let go.

They fell to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, quickly divesting each of other of their clothes. The coupling was frenzied and wild—both of them simply needing to feel the other after so long apart.

-----

Mary watched the sun as it peaked through the curtains. A new day was dawning, not just literally, but figuratively as well. She and Danny had made love and talked and then made love again. They had shared their fears from the past and their hopes for the future. Mary knew there were still issues for her to deal with, but she felt like her soul had been cleansed at last. As she felt Danny stir beside her, she ran her hand softly through his hair until he quieted and returned to sleep. Her eyes began to water as she thought about how much she loved him. He was her light--her constant--and she knew now that he loved her enough to help her through whatever demons she had to face—now and forever.

THE END.


End file.
